


Childhood Nightmare

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Series: Sleepovers [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Child Riku, Child Sora, Gave names to Sora and Riku's father, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: Back when Sora and Riku were young children, Sora began having terrier nightmares about the ocean and grew fearful of going near it without his best friend. Sora’s father, concerned for his son since they are pretty much surrounded by an ocean, decides to find a way to help his son with his nightmare with the help of Riku.





	Childhood Nightmare

Sora shuffled his feet as he looked over the small waves that glided smoothly over the sand before receding once again back into the ocean. He felt nauseous as memories of last night’s nightmare flooded into his mind. He bit his lip as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

“Sora?” A tall man looked with similar spiky brown locks to his son looked down at the four year old. “Are you okay?”

Sora started sobbing and gripped his father’s pants legs, “I don’t want to go!”

Sora’s father blinked his blue eyes before he crouched down to his son’s eye level and patted his head, “Did you have the nightmare again? Where we fall out of the boat and eats us?”

Sora nodded, “Uh-huh.”

“You had it the night before yesterday we went to the play island with Riku and his father but you wanted to go then.”

“But that’s because Riku is strong!” Sora’s suddenly stopped crying and his voice took the tone of admiration, “His also pretty fast, beating me at races all the time! He could beat the ocean and swim us all back home!”

Sora’s father just chuckled at the image of the small five year old trying to lift all of them, “I’m sure he could Sora, but you know nothing bad happened yesterday right? It won’t happen again.”

“It’s only because the ocean is afraid of Riku.” Sora puffed his cheeks as he argued. “It knows he’ll always beat it!”

The father laughed as he picked his son up and began their trek home, “Okay, okay. We’ll go again when big, strong Riku can come to protect us.”

“Yay!” Sora cheered.

When the duo returned home, the man set his son down and let the young boy run off to his mother in the kitchen. He smiled and kissed his wife as he passed by her and picked up the home phone, dialing the number that he knew by heart since forever but now was scribbled in messy red crayon on a piece of paper on the fridge. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

“Sora!” An excited child voice exclaimed from the other end.

Sora’s father chuckled, “Not quite Riku. Do you mind if I talk to your father?”

“Riku?” Sora asked as he gripped his father’s pants leg.

“Sure.” Riku huffed, disappointment obvious in his tone. It surprised both Sora’s father that the young boy can switch to a more childlike way when Sora was around before reverting to a stoic personality around people outside of his family when he wasn’t. “Daaaaaad! Sora’s dad is on the phone asking for you?”

After some shuffling and footsteps a few muffled words were exchanged till a long known voice picked up on the phone, “Cirrus?”

“Rhyo! How’s it going mi amigo?” Cirrus smiled. Sora pouted and released his grip on his father’s pants leg before going off back to his mother, now not as interested since Riku was not on the phone.

“It’s going well.” His longtime friend answered, “Why did you call me though? I thought you were going off to the other island with Sora.”

“I was, until he started crying about not wanting to go.”

“Was it that nightmare again?” Rhyo asked, concern lacing his voice. “You said his been having them for a while now.”

“Yeah and he refuses to go to the island every time unless he knows Riku will be there. He’ll be like ‘Dad can I go to the island?’ and when we get near the boats he freaks out and says he won’t go unless Riku is there.”

“It’s like he has a fear of the ocean now. It’s probably something we should fix since we live around an ocean.”

“I know! And I have an idea!”

“Why does that phrase always scare me when it comes out of your mouth?”

After a few moments of discussion and planning, Cirrus gave his farewells to his childhood friend before hanging up and smiling brightly at his wife. The blonde woman gave a smile back in return and pushed over a bag of snacks to her husband. Cirrus kissed her on the cheek before running into the living room where Sora was playing with a Chocobo doll.

“Sora!” Cirrus called happily, his son stopped playing with his toy and waddled over to his father who bent down and gave a huge smile, “Go on up and pack some clothes and a toothbrush into a bag will quick okay? We’re going be going somewhere after lunch.”

Sora’s eyes widened in curiosity before he nodded and rushed upstairs to his room to grab his clothes. After a light lunch and Sora pestering Cirrus constantly on where the two were going, the two left the house and headed down the path to another part of town. The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon and painted the sky with a mixture of blues and oranges as it went. Once the two finally arrived at their destination the sun had already begun to set.

“This is Riku’s house!” Sora excitedly squealed from atop his father’s shoulders. “Are we visiting Riku dad?”

“Yep! But guess what?” Cirrus picked his son off his shoulders and set him gently to the ground. “You’ll also be spending the night here!”

Sora’s eyes widened and a broad smiled spread across his face. An excited squeal escaping from the child as he rushed up towards the door and waved for his father to follow him quickly, saying that he needs to hurry or Riku will fall asleep. Cirrus laughed as he followed his son and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, with Sora looking like he was about to explode from giddiness and excitement, the door opened to reveal Sora’s young best friend opening the door. With an excited yell, Sora tackled his friend in a hug talking in rapid fashion about all the fun they’ll have and how they’ll stay up all night playing games. Riku just blinked were he stood, confused about the situation. He looked up at Cirrus for help who only gave a broad smile in return. A tall silver haired man, taller than even Cirrus, showed up behind Riku. His long silver hair tied up into a messy bun as he watched the two boys with a fatherly fondness.

“Rhyo? Did you not tell Riku that Sora is spending the night?” Cirrus asked, mock offense in his tone.

“Sora’s spending the night?!” Riku asked excitedly. He hugged Sora back and dragged the young brunette into the house with the younger boy letting out an excited squeal as he entered.

“It was a surprise wasn’t it?” Rhyo smirked, leaning against doorway. “Plus you try to deal with Riku asking you endlessly when Sora would get here.”

“That’s fair.” Cirrus chuckled, looking over his tall friend’s shoulder to see Riku dragging a happy Sora up the stairs. “I just hope this helps with Sora’s nightmares.”

“It’s a long shot but it’s one worth taking. Sora loves that island.” Rhyo smiled. “Plus I would be the one Riku insisted to take the both of them the moment Sora so much as glances at the island.”

“That’s what you get for having a doting son.” Cirrus laughed.

Riku was gripping Sora’s hand tightly as he dragged his best friend up towards his room. Sora was spending the night at his house! How come he never thought about doing it before? The excitement in the silver haired boy’s stomach had spread to his face, causing a small grin to set there. They could do so much stuff together, not having to be separated when night fell and one of them had to go home. Riku was always disappointed when they both went their separate ways. He liked being around Sora and didn’t want to leave his clingy friend. Maybe he should suggest Sora to move into his house or Riku could move into Sora’s house. Then they would never be apart!

“What do you want to do first?!” Sora excitedly asked once they reached Riku’s room.

The silver haired boy let go of Sora’s hand and flopped onto his bed, “Hmmm. We can play with my toys and play pirates versus ninjas.”

“Oh! Oh! I want to be the pirate!” Sora giggled jumping on the bed.

Riku pouted, “But you’re always the pirate.”

“Because I like them more.” Sora smiled poking Riku’s cheek.

“Fine. I make a better ninja than you ever will be anyways.”

“I can be a good ninja!”

“Not as good as me.”

“Well it’s only because you’re faster!”

They argued for a little bit before going on off and playing with Riku’s toys. They played various games like tag, hide n seek and even got Rhyo in on the fun when playing duck, duck, Chocobo. After a while the sky had completely darkened and the two young boys were tripping over their tired feet as they made their way to older of the two’s room.

“Good night you two.” Rhyo stated, making sure the two boys got tucked into bed.

“I’m not tired.” Sora mumbled as he gripped Riku’s hand in his own.

“Yeah. We’re not.” Riku agreed with a yawn.

“Sure boys.” Rhyo shook his head fondly as he exited the room and closed the door.

Riku yawned as his grip on Sora’s hand tightened. The boys stared at each other through sleepy yet still excited eyes. The two just stared at each other before sleep overtook them both.

-

Riku woke to the sound of whimpering and scrunched his nose as he tried to tune the sound out. When the whimpering turned to a light sob Riku’s eyes shot open and he sat up.

“Sora?” Riku asked worried for his friend. He shook his friend lightly. “Sora? Are you okay?”

Sora’s eyes opened and stared up at Riku. He blinked before letting out a cry and grabbing onto Riku as if the brunette’s life depended on it. The older of the two was stunned by this reaction before quickly recovering and wrapping his arms tightly around Sora.

“What’s wrong Sora?” Riku whispered, worry in his tone as he looked at his friend’s back with anxious eyes.

“T-the ocean…” Sora sobbed out.

“What about it?”

“I-it took you and dad away!” Sora cried, his grip tightening on Riku. “I reached out to you and then we both got swept underwater. You still had your hand out and I tried to swim to you but it pushed me away. When I woke up on the beach you both were gone!”

Riku frowned as his hug on Sora tightened and he pulled his friend close, “It’s okay Sora. The ocean can’t beat me in a fight and I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt you.”

“I’m scared that you’ll get hurt.” Sora whispered.

Riku smiled, a warmth spreading across his chest at the words, “But I won’t. I said the ocean can’t beat me right? I can mop the floor with it. And if it tries to hurt you, I’ll come running even before it can touch you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Yay!” Sora giggled hugging Riku a little more tightly before letting go.

“Better now?” Riku asked, pouting a little at the missing contact.

“Yep!” Sora sniffed, rubbing at his teary eyes. “You’re always right Riku so I know the ocean won’t keep us apart!”

“Yeah and here…” Riku lifted up his pinky finger.

Sora gasped, “A pinky promise? That’s the most promises of promises!”

“Yep. And I pinky promise to beat the ocean if it tries anything okay?”

Sora beamed and hooked his pinky around Riku’s, “It’s a promise.”

-

“Sora! Are you ready to go?” Cirrus called up the stairs.

“I’m ready Dad!” Sora yelled back as he scurried down the stairs, carrying a bag of candy.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Cirrus asked. Every time he asked after Sora’s nightmares the young boy would pause and think for a minute before saying yes or no.

This time however, Sora nodded his head immediately and gave a broad smile, “Yep, yep! Let’s go!”

Cirrus laughed as the two walked down the door and made their way down to the beach where they will grab Cirrus’s boat and head to the other island. Cirrus glanced down at his beaming son who skipped happily alongside him. Cirrus smiled himself but a small voice nagged at him to make sure his son was certain about this.

“You know Riku’s not coming with us right?” Cirrus jokingly asked.

“I know. But even then, no matter how far away he is, Riku will always be there for me when I need him.” Sora’s smile turned fond as he gazed in the direction of Riku’s house.

Cirrus blinked before smiling and ruffling his son’s hair, “Of course he will. You two are best friends right?”

“Right!” Sora agreed.

“Okay then. Let’s head to the island and next time will bring Riku along okay?”

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I named Sora’s father, Cirrus, after a type of cloud and I called Riku’s father, Rhyo, after Rhyolite, a type of rock.


End file.
